


Fallen

by Starofwinter



Series: Fallen [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Sith Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: How did Obi-Wan fall?





	

For all intents and purposes, Obi-Wan Kenobi died with Qui-Gon Jinn.

The Council likes it better that way, at least.  He disappeared, and it’s much easier to say that he died, rather than to admit that they were too busy with a Chosen One and the return of the Sith to go looking for a missing Padawan.  The galaxy is large, and Obi-Wan is  _ very  _ good at going unnoticed.  

It takes a long time, but he finally does come to terms with who he has become, with what he’s  _ done _ ; with killing Maul in  _ rage _ .  With falling headlong into the Dark because the anger and pain and loss broke him apart, and Darkness crept into the cracks in his broken heart to steal away the light.  When he  _ embraced _ that, because it meant he could make it  _ stop _ .  He isn’t helpless any longer, a pawn to the Order and the weak, lackluster Force they claim to follow.  The Force bends to  _ his _ will now, and after all the prescient dreams and the flashes of what the future  _ could _ hold, he knows what he will do.

Anakin is still the Chosen One, but Obi-Wan can ease the burden for him - if he can’t train him, he can at least help him, because the Order never will, and he  _ promised _ .  Bringing balance to the Force will be  _ much  _ easier if there isn’t a Sith Lord or a Jedi Order standing in the way.  He can burn them both down and leave fertile ground for new growth.  He isn't _Sith_ , but the Dark Side lends him a strength he never had before.  It will help him do what must be done.

And if he  _enjoys_ the power, well.  Who can blame him?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prequel to all the not-Sith!Obi-Wan shenanigans


End file.
